


Antidote

by novembermond



Series: Poison Prince [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chains, Collars, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mind Control, Objectification, Slave Loki, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets wartrophy!Loki as a slave. But magic is a fickle thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gebieterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebieterin/gifts).



> A Chinese translation is available [here](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=93284&extra=).

They met on neutral ground. The dwarves had negotiated quite the trading agreements out of both parties for allowing them on their soil. Not that Loki cared. He swallowed reflexively; his mouth was suddenly very dry. It was real. Up until they stepped onto this realm he had been in a dream-like trance, unable to accept that, no matter how much dislike lingered between them, that his own father would…  
Well, there was no doubt about it now. He tried to still his hands, straining against the shackles binding him did him no good. And yet he could not stop fighting, rubbing his skin raw against the magic-binding metal.

 

Thor didn’t trust Laufey farther than he could throw him. And he had yet to manage picking the frost giant up. The peace treaty was a joke in Thor’s opinion. Of course Odin had not bothered asking Thor. He never did. Sometimes Thor thought he was cursed to be the prince forever, never the ruler. Was he ever more in Odin’s eyes than a battle machine, a handy berserker? 

During their negotiations Laufey had asked for the casket, in exchange for what he called his most powerful weapon. Thor considered this to be an affront against Asgard. A mere weapon should appease them? But the Allfather had agreed, and now here they were, signing worthless papers and pretending to be friendly. Thor scowled. He had to leave Mjolnir behind for this but he was in half a mind to grab this mysterious Jotun weapon, whatever it was, and use it to bash in those monster’s heads. And then Laufey gestured for the weapon to be presented before Odin. Thor’s fingers twitched, eager to touch it. Except the weapon that was dragged forward by two especially big giants was – a frost giant child? 

Thor realized his mistake after a heartbeat. It was no child; it was a Jotun runt, small for a giant, yet almost Thor’s size. He was as blue as the others, but slender and with a shock of black hair falling in soft waves down to his shoulders.  
This was the last straw! Laufey meant to humiliate them by promising them a powerful weapon and offering up a worthless runt instead. The small Jotun was struggling against the brutes holding him. His wrists and ankles were chained together, allowing only small movements. And still he was fighting tooth and nail, snarling at everyone in sight. He only stilled when Laufey grabbed him by the neck and bodily threw him down in front of the Allfather’s feet. Odin’s gaze was fixated on Laufey. Only Thor noticed how the small Jotun’s fingers clenched as if he wanted to make a fist, before he forcibly relaxed his hands. And this was when Thor recognized him. They had fought battles before. The Jotun had worn a different skin, looking Aesir or Vanir. Thor had taken him for a sorcerer on Laufey’s payroll. Now it seemed the sorcerer had been Jotun all along. Maybe Laufey had truly meant it when he said he was offering his most powerful weapon. The sorcerer had not bested Thor and his warriors, no, yet Thor had never managed to truly defeat him either. 

The thought of the sorcerer bound and helpless before him soothed his blood lust; made a different kind of beast purr in his chest. And now he knew what the magic binding collar was for that Odin had insisted he bring to the meeting. Thor had hoped it would be for Laufey, but it was Aesir-sized; perfect for this little sorcerer. Without even waiting for the command, Thor lowered himself on one knee and fastened the collar around the Jotun’s neck. He even brushed the dark hair out of the way, not because he cared much if it got caught in the buckle, but because he longed to feel it. The sorcerer shuddered under his touch and Thor could not help but notice that while the blue skin was cool to the touch, it did not freeze him. The shackles were already repressing his magic to a point, then. 

Thor did not pay much attention to the rest of the negotiations until the frost giants left and Odin dragged a tired hand across his face. 

“Take care of him.” 

The words made Thor beam. He had been prepared to fight his father for the right to claim the sorcerer. Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to let Thor take responsibility. Maybe he would deem Thor ready to rule sooner than Thor thought. He would prove it by properly subduing the sorcerer. But first there was a celebratory feast to have. The Jotun could wait. Thor gestured to a servant. “Take him to my tent.”

 

Loki struggled to get up from the ground on his own. He would not let himself be dragged by a mere servant. Thankfully, the servant was very reluctant to touch Loki’s bare blue skin, and Loki was only clothed in a green loincloth, leaving a lot of his skin bare. When Loki was upright and trying not to sway from having all his magical senses suppressed, the servant gestured for him to follow. Loki hobbled after him, silently cursing the unnecessary chain between his ankles which allowed only a shuffle. He was used to taking big steps, having always been the smallest and eager to keep up. This was just one more insult thrown at him, the icing on the cake. You are so small and worthless you cannot even walk properly, it said to him. 

The Aesir servant stopped, turning around and waiting until Loki caught up to him, all the while rolling his eyes and tapping his foot. Loki wished to rip his throat out. Maybe if he got close enough he could use his teeth to do it. It was a mistake they had not gagged him as well… But as soon as Loki reached the servant, he hurried farther away, leaving Loki to wobble along in a most undignified way; all the way to the Aesir encampment. Loki could feel the eyes on him, even if he chose to ignore them and look straight ahead. Look at the disgusting Jotun runt, they’d say; got what he deserves, didn’t he?

Finally they reached their destination. Thor’s tent was as big as a small house. Loki guessed the Aesir had to hide their insecurities about being no giants by grandeur in their living spaces. He snorted as he stepped inside. Thor’s tent was overflowing with luxury, soft carpets and furs everywhere. As soon as Loki was inside the servant closed the tent flap and was gone. They had not even left guards to look after Loki; all of them busy feasting. It was the final humiliation, assuming that he would stay put like a good little slave. Standing in the middle of the tent, Loki pondered his options. He could try to escape, yes, but he was still bound by the chains and the collar. He knew he would be able to work through them sooner or later, but there was still the issue of Jotunheim. The peace would only last as long as the Aesir had Loki. And Loki was not sure if he hated his home quite enough yet to risk the peace. So he would stay like a good little slave. The thought made him gag. He took another small step towards Thor’s bed, thinking that if he got sick he might as well get sick on Thor’s precious furs. But was it worth evoking his owner’s wrath right on the first night? Loki sank down onto the plush red carpet instead, telling himself that he was not trembling and he was not afraid.

*  
Loki had fallen asleep to the noises of the feast outside. Earlier on, another servant had brought him a few scraps of food on a plate and some wine. Loki had glared at it, insulted by the meager offerings. Only when the scent of food kept tickling his nose and his stomach grumbled steadily, he gave in. It would do him no good if he starved himself just because he got the Aesir’s leftovers. Soon after that he fell into uneasy sleep. He struggled to stay awake, but the drain on his magic took its toll. 

He woke again when something big collided with his body. It was more shock than pain that got adrenalin coursing through his body, making him sit up and put his chained arms above his head in protection. Loki cursed himself for falling asleep in the first place. It was obvious Thor was displeased with him. 

“What are you doing?” the Aesir prince yelled while moving his weight from one foot to the other. Probably deciding if he should kick Loki again. Loki took his question to mean that he was not allowed to defend or protect himself and slowly lowered his arms. It must have been the right reaction for Thor stumbled away from Loki, all the while struggling to get his cape and armor off. Loki wondered if he was supposed to help with that. But unless Thor issued a direct order he was certainly not helping his enemy undress. And even then he might prefer the beating for disobedience. 

Thor moved around some more and finally lit a candle. Loki shielded his eyes from it, used to the darkness by now. “Well?” Thor asked again. “What were you doing?”

Wasn’t it obvious? “I was sleeping?” Loki offered, giving Thor a look that he hoped conveyed what exactly he thought of Thor’s lack of intelligence.

 

Putting his clothes away, Thor tried not to snort. The Jotun was as prickly as a Midgardian cactus. “But why were you sleeping on the floor?” he tried to get his point across. When he’d entered the tent, pleasantly drunk from the feast, it had been dark and silent. He was happy to find that the Jotun had not been waiting at the entrance to attack him. So Thor had walked across the tent towards his bed to take his clothes off, only to stumble over an unexpected obstacle in the middle of the floor. Cursing, he inelegantly hopped over the shape that turned out to be his Jotun. Thor only narrowly avoided falling flat on his face. 

So no, Thor didn’t think it unreasonable to ask what the man had been up to. Had he hoped Thor would fall and break his neck, even? Alright, that one might have been a little farfetched. When Thor turned around as naked as the day he was born to face his slave again, he didn’t miss the appreciative flicker of red eyes. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, there is only one bed in here and no other surface to lie on.” The sorcerer ground out. “Excuse me if I wasn’t too eager to hop into the bed of my…” He trailed off. “Jailer,” he closed, rattling his chains for emphasis.

Thor guessed the word that the Jotun was trying to avoid was ‘master’. He decided to not pry on the issue right now. Instead he sat down on his bed and looked down at the blue body sitting sullenly in the middle of the red carpet. Seeing his signature color around the blue skinned Jotun pleased him. Maybe he should wrap his cape around the prickly guy until he couldn’t move anymore. 

“Come here.” 

All he got in response was a defiant stare from red eyes. Thor prepared to repeat his words when the Jotun said: “I know what your kind does to captured enemies. It’s vile.”

Thor dragged a hand over his face. Why must everything be so difficult? “Listen, it’s going to happen no matter what. All you can do is making it more or less painful for yourself.” He noticed the way the sorcerer stared at Thor’s body again. He certainly wasn’t uninterested. If only they’d met under different circumstances. 

The Jotun rose slowly. “I will kill you someday. I don’t care how long it takes, I will get out of this hold you have over me. I will rip you open and wear your intestines as jewelry while you are still alive to watch.”

Thor smiled. “You are welcome to try.” The sorcerer was certainly a sight to behold, with his tousled hair curling around his shoulders, the lines travelling over his blue body, lean and trembling with the force of a tightly coiled spring, wearing nothing but a loincloth, the collar and chains. Only then Thor noticed that his ankles were bound as well and there were rusty colored smears around the cuffs. 

“Why are your legs still chained?” 

The Jotun looked down to his feet and then up to Thor again with raised brows. “You didn’t order them off.” 

Thor could kick himself. He certainly hadn’t meant to make the man walk all the way to their campsite while hobbled. But he truly had not given any specific orders on how the Jotun were to get there. He had not even spared a thought for it, glad that negotiations were over and eager for the feast. “Come here,” he said again, gentler this time. The Jotun shuffled over to the bed, all the while glaring at him. Thor gestured for him to sit down, and when he did, Thor knelt down in front of him, inspecting the cuffs. 

“You look much better kneeling before me,” the Jotun commented and Thor could not help but chuckle at that. Then he reached out for one shackle and crushed the hinge. The blue leg in front of him twitched as the cuff simply fell off. A glance upwards showed him a Jotun with shallow breathing and dilated pupils. He quickly worked on the other cuff. Thor cleaned the revealed skin as gently as he could before applying salve on the parts that were rubbed raw. When he was done, he caressed one leg, admiring the raised lines. “It could wait until tomorrow,” he offered.

“Get it over and done with!” The sorcerer’s voice was dripping with icicles. 

Thor nodded and switched the jar with the healing salve for a different one while motioning for the Jotun to lie back. He did, but not without muttering a few more threats. Thor was starting to grow fond of his attitude. He almost hoped it wouldn’t be ruined by the ritual. The Jotun was stretched out on the bed, not moving the slightest bit when Thor settled down on top of him. Again Thor wished they could have met on the battlefield instead, flushed and aroused from the fight. The fact that he wasn’t sure if he could win against the sorcerer with all his power unleashed made the fantasy even better. 

Red eyes stared past him, stubbornly fixated on the ceiling. “Don’t worry; I’ll make it pleasurable for you,” Thor assured him. 

This got a reaction from the Jotun. The corner of his lips quirked upwards and he said: “Well, at least you are no giant.” Thor stared at him. Had he just been insulted? A mocking chuckle from the sorcerer confirmed Thor’s suspicion. 

“Well, I do hope my cock is enough to satisfy you or else I may have to call on my warriors for help.” He accentuated his words with a downward grind and was pleased to see eyes widen and a darker blue blush appearing on the Jotun’s cheeks. Thor fastened the chain between the other’s wrists to a bedpost. While the sorcerer was not that dangerous with the magic absorbing collar on, it was better not to risk being strangled.

Then Thor set out to discover the Jotun’s body, to find which spots made him shiver, how he could tug a moan from his lips. Jotun had nipples, too. Thor had never noticed them before. They perked up prettily when tugged. “What’s your name, Jotun?” He couldn’t keep on calling him Jotun, after all. 

The question caused yet another dark chuckle from the sorcerer. “Classy. Is this how you treat your wenches, bed first, ask name later? Or not at all?” 

Thor delivered a warning slap to his thigh. The Jotun glared at Thor some more, but wasn’t able to hold it up as Thor kept on playing with his nipple. His eyes grew steadily more unfocused until he closed them. “Loki,” he ground out.

Loki. The name sounded familiar, but Thor couldn’t put his finger on it. Well, it didn’t matter. As a reward he ground down against Loki’s hips again. There was a hardness answering Thor’s own. “Do you know who I am?” When no answer came, Thor continued: “I am…”

“You’re Thor Giantslayer, spare me the pleasantries. I do not care.”

“Wrong.” Thor bit down on Loki’s throat for emphasis. “I am your master.” He licked the bite mark.

“Never.”

Thor decided to leave it for now. Loki would be an obedient slave soon enough. Removing the loincloth, Thor was greeted by a dark blue dick, already curving upwards. He didn’t know what he expected, of course it would match the rest of the Jotun, but Thor was still surprised to see it. Luckily Loki had buried his face against his arm and didn’t notice Thor’s hesitation before he gave it an experimental pump. A few more and he had Loki as a writhing, moaning mess underneath him. Perfect. He nudged the blue thighs apart, softly scratching at the raised lines. He couldn’t tell if they were more sensitive than the other skin or not sensitive at all, but Loki’s hips bucked upwards, which Thor took as a good sign. He distracted Loki by licking at the lines on his stomach while he was coating his fingers with the cream from the jar he’d prepared earlier on. 

 

Loki tensed when Thor started massaging his entrance. He dreaded what was going to happen afterwards, but right now he was aroused beyond belief, straining to be touched, to be filled. “Come on,” he panted, “Hurry up; I’m not made of snowflakes.” The man above him growled in response and shoved not one, but three fingers in. Loki howled in pain, but it was the good kind of pain, the one that carried him higher and higher, and he wanted more. He got more, later, when Thor deemed him sufficiently stretched and ready. Loki felt his own heartbeat all over his body, in his fingertips and his toes, and especially in his cock. Due to the magical restraints it had seemed to him as if his senses had dimmed, as if the world was less colorful. He felt acutely locked into his own body and thus, more aware of it. When Thor breached him, Loki almost came right there. He fervently hoped this was not a onetime ordeal. If he had to live out the rest of his life as a weapon for the Aesir, he at least better get some pleasure out of it. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, no wait, there was actual thunder outside. 

“Don’t tell me.” He gasped for air. “Don’t tell me this happens every time you bed someone, Thunderer.” Loki snorted. Thor’s rhythm stuttered and he gave Loki a confused look. Only when the rain started drumming against the tent, he realized what Loki referred to. 

“Consider it a special treat, just for you.” Thor accentuated his words with harsh thrusts and a teasing thumb on Loki’s leaking slit. Loki closed his eyes, his fears confirmed. Thor was not a trained sorcerer, but the force of his raw magic was great. If only Loki could taste it, tap into it, twist it to his purposes. Yet, he felt nothing except for the hard length inside of him. He was blind and deaf to the magic just around him, reaching for him.

“I will end you”, he whispered, “I will, ah.” Loki arched his back as his released right into his enemy’s palm. A spike of intense pleasure coursed through his body, but when he fell back down onto the pillows he felt empty. Any moment now, any moment it would be over. Thor’s thrusts grew more desperate, less coordinated. His groan sounded a lot more like the thunder outside than the sound a living being would make. Buried to the hilt he spilled his seed inside of Loki. Logically Loki knew he shouldn’t be able to feel it, but he felt it hot and searing at his insides. What he didn’t feel was the magic reaching for him at the same time, enveloping him, suffocating his mind. The seed sealed the spell’s power to the man that spilled it, making Loki his property, bowing his will to Thor’s. Loki pressed his eyelids closed. He would not cry, not for Loki Laufeyson. Meanwhile Thor eased out of him and gently cradled Loki’s shaking form in his arms. 

“I am sorry.” He unclasped the chains from the bed, but did not free Loki’s wrists. Loki cradled his bound hands to his chest. Thor caressed his face. Loki still refused to open his eyes.

“Who is your master, Loki?”

“Nobody but Loki is Loki’s master.”

Loki opened his eyes in shock. The first thing he saw was Thor’s face above him staring at him with wide eyes. Had he just said that? He shouldn’t have been able to… And the Loki started to laugh hysterically. Thor’s hands around him tightened in warning. 

“Explain.” Thor all but growled at him. 

“Oh dear, what a pity. The collar you trapped my power with is too strong! It soaks up any and all magic no matter if it comes out of my body or tries to get inside.” Loki chuckled some more. “You can’t take the collar off until you bend my will to yours but you can’t do _that_ until you take the collar off.” He raised his hands to stroke Thor’s cheek. “Take it off; I dare you,” he purred. “Let’s see if you can perform the ritual again before I rip you to pieces.”

 

And this was the story of how Prince Thor came to obtain a very disagreeable Jotun slave.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [解藥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053931) by [novembermond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond), [Sheena_Mividaloca666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666)




End file.
